Semiconductor devices, for example integrated circuits and micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) devices, are encapsulated within corresponding packages, which perform functions of protection and interfacing with the outside world. For instance, there are known packages that enable so-called surface mounting on a printed-circuit board (PCB).
In greater detail, surface-mount packages include, for example, the so-called packages of a “quad-flat no-leads” (QFN) type, also known as “micro-lead frame” (MLF) or “small-outline no-leads” (SON) packages.
In general, with reference, for example, to a package of a QFN type, which includes a region of resin, inside which is a lead frame, which in turn forms at least one array of terminals that are exposed by and/or extend from a bottom surface of the package. An example of process for manufacturing a package comprising a lead frame is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0116321 by Felix et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Traditionally, lead frames are manufactured in strips, which are subsequently used in the manufacturing processes. This being said, even though the technologies that enable production of packages starting from lead-frame strips are by now well consolidated, they are still relatively costly. Further, the packages thus obtained have relatively high weights.
There is a need for a package for a semiconductor device that will overcome at least in part the drawbacks of the known art.